D’intense retrouvaille
by Meixyui
Summary: Lorsque Deku laisse Shoto deux mois pour une mission, les jours de leurs retrouvailles durant le Hanami risquent d’être bouillant. Resumé nul je sais x)


Fête 

P.D.V Shoto

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, il en est d'autant plus aujourd'hui il revient après deux mois de mission a l'étranger. Izuku revenais pile pour le Hanami une fête ou nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rendre, jouer a certain jeux puis mangé des spécialités. La porte de notre appartement s'ouvra alors, Deku entra posa ses valises avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je répondis a son étreinte, cela faisais si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Son odeur, ses cheveux, ses lèvres tout m'avais manqué. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et y déposa un baiser.

Cela faisais un moment maintenant que nous vivions ensemble, a la fin de nos études nous avons travailler pas mal de temps ensemble nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ce son alors renforcé. On a finit par sortir ensemble en cachette bien sur puis cela c'est rapidement vue, nous avons été forcer de tout dire. Nos famille eurent un choque bien évidement, la mère d'Izuku en fit un malaise et All Might et bien il était a la fois heureux et gêner pour son petit protéger. Quand a mes parents la réaction de mon paternel a cette annonce ma troublé, au lieu de s'énervé et de me trucidé il ma félicité et pris dans ses bras chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant voir jamais de tout ma vie. A vrai dire depuis le retour de ma mère a la maison il est comme métamorphosé, il est au petit soin avec ma mère et ma soeur, son comportement a changé il est plus calme et moins obnubiler par la popularité. Même si je ne lui pardonnais pas nous nous entendions bien mieux. 

Je lâchât mon époux le laissant respiré, il n'avait pas changé. 

Shoto: tu m'a tellement manqué

Izuku: toi aussi

Shoto: on devrais se changé non ?

Izuku: oui nous allons ratez le feu d'artifice !

Je sourit et allas prendre une douche, rapidement suivit par mon compagnon. Son corp nue contre le miens me rendais fou, 2 mois que je ne l'avait pas touché. Sentir ses mains me lavé le torse me faisais bandé, mais je n'allais pas l'embêter avec cela des son arrivez. Il se tournât dos a moi se lavant rapidement, je détailla rapidement sont dos puis ses hanches finissant par ses fesses, je ferma les yeux tentant de contenir cette envie montée en moi. Notre douche fini je pris mon Kimono noir et l'enfila rapidement, Izuku lui pris un Kimono bleu ciel ouvert sur son torse. Une fois changé nous rejoignit le parc de la ville décoré au couleur du hanami, il y avait de tout. Izuku s'arrêta prendre une pomme d'amour a un stand, il commença a la léchée puis la croqua. Il veut me rendre fou ! Je sent déjà la tension grandir dans mon boxer, je le suivit jusqu'a un stand ou des enfants jouais a pêcher des poissons. Il paya et pris une épuisette avant d'attraper des poissons, l'imagination de son corps nue dégoulinant d'eau me fit encore plus bander. Si sa continue ça va se voir, après avoir jouer il se dirigea vers un nouveau stand de nourriture. Décidément il aime mangé se soir, il prit une banane recouverte de chocolat. Non mais c'est de le pure provocation la ?! Il commença a manger sa banane devant moi, si il veut tant en mangé une j'en est une pour lui aussi. L'imaginé mon membre dans sa bouche augmentait mon désir, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Et puis il prend un malin plaisir à me torturé ! 

Il s'arrêta a nouveau cette fois sur un stand de lancé d'anneau. Je le détailla un peu plus, son kimono ouvert laissais voir son torse assez musclé ainsi sur l'ouverture du bas me faisais une vue de dingue sur ses fesses. Il se pencha pour mieux visé, si il continue sa ira très mal. L'idée de le prendre fit augmenté ma tension dans mon bas ventre que je cachais difficilement. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivé de Bakugo et Kirishima. C'est deux la sortais aussi ensemble, il était presque a moitié torse nue et avais pas mal bue. 

Bakugo: yosh double face !

Shoto: bakugo ça faisais longtemps

Bakugo: ouais pas mal de temps, je vois que le nerd est revenue 

Shoto: oui il est revenue se soir 

Bakugo: humm

Kirishima était au coté d'izuku a le regardé lancé. Je vis le regard de Bakugo dévoré le corps de Eijiro sans vergogne.Je baissa mon regard, lui aussi avais l'air d'être serrer. Il remarqua'a mon regard et sourit.

Bakugo: pas de ma faute il me fait tellement bandé celui la, y va prendre cher se soir 

Et sans aucune gêné il pris ses partie en main, je rougis et regarda ailleurs.

Bakugo: mais c'est qu'on bande Todoroki ?!

Shoto: la ferme

Bakugo: je vois tu a rien fait depuis son dépars pourquoi tu jete pas sur lui 

Shoto: je n'est pas envie qu'il pense que je suis un obséder

Bakugo: je suis sur qu'il aimerais que tu le prenne mais bon ! Allez je te laisse Kirishima ramène ton cul on rentre !

Il prit aussitôt son ami et repartit, l'idée de Bakugo me faisais perdre la tête. Izuku se tournas tout souriant un lapin en peluche dans les mains. Il est si attendrissant celui, je perdis totalement pied, son sourire, tout j'avais envie de lui la maintenant. Je le pris par le bras et le tira dans un bosquet peu éclairé, je le plaqua contre un arbre pressant mon corps contre le sien. Il gémit lorsque mon membre rentra en contact avec le sien. 

Izuku: Shoto-kun...

Shoto: excuse moi mais je ne tient plus 

Izuku: moi non plus...j'ai envie de toi la maintenant tout de suite 

Shoto: il ne m'en fallait pas plus

Je le fis agenouiller au sol ouvrent les pans de mon kimono, je baissa mon boxer laissant mon membre fièrement dresser devant son visage. Il me sourit, son visage était aussi rouge que les miens, il était gêné. L'envie prenant le pas sur ma raison je pris les devant s. 

Shoto: ouvre 

Il s'exécuta ouvrant la bouche d'une façon si sensuel, il sortis sa langue tout en me regardant. J'y rentra mon membre d'un coup sec, il fut d'abord surpris mais commença a enroulé sa langue autour de ma verge. Je commença des mouvements rapides enfoncent a chaque coup mon membre un peu plus loin. Je vis alors une bosse sur son kimono, lui aussi mourrait d'envie. Je continua mes mouvements jusqu'a sentir la jouissance arrivé, sachant son degous pour ce genre de chose je me retire. Mais il me stoppa et avala de nouveau mon membre.

Shoto: izuku...si tu continue...

Il fit le sourd et continua son action, après plusieurs mouvement je ne peu me retirer a temps et me déversa en lui. Il toussa un moment et me sourit puis ouvrir sa bouche a nouveau, il avait tout avalé.

Shoto: mais je croyais...

Izuku: j'en avait envie 

Shoto: tu va me rendre fou..

Je le pris par les épaules, lui retira son kimono et son boxer laissant sa virilité tout aussi dresser que la mienne. Je plaqua a nouveau contre l'arbre, puis je descendit le long de son torse déposant des suçons sur chaque partit de son corps. J'arriva enfin devant son membre, je déposa mes lèvres dessus lui provoquant un petit gémissement. J'aimais le faire gémir, je pris alors son membres en bouche utilisant mon alter de glace sur lui. Je le sentit donnez quelque mouvement de hanche, j'accentua le mouvement mordillant son gland par moment . Je lui présenta mes doigts qu'il lécha sans hésitez, je descendit ma main le long de ses fesses et y présenta un doigt. J'y inséra mon index faisais quelque vas et bien, il était très serrer plus que d'habitude sûrement du a la peur d'être vue. Au bout de quelque minute je fis insérer un nouveau doigt puis commença les mouvements de ciseaux élargissent un peu plus son entré. Il gémissait de plus en plus, il allait bientôt venir. Je me releva laissant son membre au bord de l'orgasme. 

Izuku: mais euh 

Shoto: se que je vais te faire te fera encore plus de bien 

Je le retourna dos a moi, je me présenta a son entrer enfonçant mon membre en lui doucement. Il se cambra facilitent la pénétration. Lorsque je fut entièrement en lui je pris ses hanches et commença de lent va et viens l'habituant a ma présence. 

Shoto: mhm...tu est si serrer...ah putain

Izuku: plus...plus s'il te plais...

Je ne perdis pas de temps et commença a le pilonner, cherchant cette petite boule de nerd si bien cachez. Je pris alors ses bras les tirants en arrière tout en lui assenant de violent coup de rein, son visage était totalement déformé par le plaisir que je lui procurais. C'est alors qu'il se cambra violemment, je venais de touchez sa prostate. Je continua mes coups de rein sur celle ci le faisant ce cambré a chaque mouvement, je pris son membre dans ma main le calant sur les miens. Ses gémissements me rendais dingue, je sentit son membre se tendre puis tremblé il allais jouir. 

Izuku: je...je vais...

Shoto: moi aussi...!

Je lui administra de profond coup de rein me vident en lui, je le sentit venir dans ma main. Plus aucun de nous deux ne voulais bouger, je finis par me retiré me r'habillant partiellement. Il en fit de même, je le pris alors dans mes bras l'embrassent délicatement. 

Izuku: on devrais le faire plus souvent dehors hihi

Shoto: tu m'étonne je tes jamais sentit aussi serrez 

Izuku: hihi je t'aime shoto-kun

Shoto: moi aussi Izuku 

C'est a ce moment que le feu d'artifice commença, cette journée était vraiment merveilleuse.


End file.
